Little Boy Blair
by Angelwings23123
Summary: Who knew a four-year-old could get into so much trouble? An AU in which Blair is a child and Jim takes him in.
1. The Little Boy and the Detective

Disclaimer: not mine

The Little Boy and the Detective

The little boy sat on a bench at a bus station clutching a worn leather backpack to his chest. He wore worn blue jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. Pinned to the front of his shirt was a tag that read:  
  
My name is Blair.  
I am 4 years old.  
Please take good care of me.  
  
He was trying desperately to blink back tears as he watched people hurry past him on their way to or from the busses. He was trying to be brave, but he was scared and he was alone and he didn't know where he was. He rubbed at his eyes as he wondered if anybody even noticed that he was there. After a while, he sighed and began to swing his legs back and forth. He was beginning to feel very much like Paddington Bear with the note pinned to shirt. With a giggle he wondered what would happen if he asked someone for some orange marmalade. He was starting to get bored so he tried to remember all the Paddington stories he knew. Then he tried to remember all the other stories he knew. With a yawn, he soon fell asleep. He didn't even notice that it had gotten dark or that less and less people were walking around. Nor did he notice when a night watchman found him on the bench and scooped him up. He was quite surprised when he woke up to find himself inside a police station...  
  
It had been another busy day at Major Crimes, and the detectives were just finishing up their paperwork when a man walked in the door carrying a small child. The man explained that he had found the boy sleeping on a bus bench and showed them the note pinned to the boy's shirt.  
  
A search was immediately begun for any missing person's reports or other information on the child and Social Services was called. As this was going on, the boy opened his eyes and yawned. No one had noticed that he had awakened yet, so he glanced around the room curiously. His gaze landed on a detective with short brown hair and blue eyes that was working at a desk by himself. Blair walked over to the desk and looked up at the man curiously.  
  
Feeling someone watching him, Jim Ellison glanced up from his paperwork to glare at whoever was bothering him and was surprised to find a small boy looking up at him. He was even more surprised when the kid giggled. He had given him the full-out Ellison glare that usually sent people scattering to the corners and the kid had actually giggled. And not only had he giggled, he held out his arms to be picked up. Jim just looked at the kid in stunned silence. Apparently tired of holding up his arms, Blair took matters into his own hands and climbed up into Jim's lap.  
  
And that was how the social worker found them when she walked in a few minutes later. They had found absolutely no information on young Blair, so she was going to take him to a group home until they found him a placement. However, Blair had grown quite attached to Jim and clung to him as she tried to take him away and he looked up at Jim with pleading eyes.  
  
Much to his surprise, Jim found that he too was getting quite attached and was feeling oddly protective of the child in his arms. And so he informed an utterly stunned room that Blair was going to stay with him. And that was how little Blair found himself in the care of one Jim Ellison.

Please review, and more will follow. 


	2. The Little Boy and the Police Captain

The Little Boy and the Police Captain

The day after young Blair found himself in the care of one Jim Ellison, was an interesting day indeed. The day started out with Jim trying to find a babysitter upon realizing that he had an important meeting that morning. Unable to find one, he brought Blair with him to work. Upon arriving at the station, Captain Simon Banks offered to watch the boy as he reminded him of his own son, Darrel.  
  
Armed with crayons, paper, and a chair that swiveled Blair kept himself busy while Simon worked at his desk. However, he soon became bored and upon spotting a book asked if he could read it. Simon glanced up and said, "Sure," smiling indulgently as the book was a large book and he figured that the little boy would make up a story as he paged through it.  
  
The time passed by in silence when suddenly Blair looked up and asked, "What's deee-cap-i-taa-zation?" Simon nearly choked on the coffee that he had been drinking and quickly snatched the book away. "You shouldn't be reading that," he said replacing the book back on the shelf. Blair turned confused eyes on him, "But, you said I could--I asked if I could read it and you said 'sure'."  
"Yes, well...I changed my mind," he answered, flustered.  
  
Blair shrugged and sat back down on his chair with a sigh. He rested his head on his hand as he swiveled back and forth. He was in fact very...very...bored. A little while later, Simon received a phone call and had to leave. He asked Blair to stay there as he would be back in a couple of minutes.  
  
Blair was getting hungry and he waited and waited for the police captain to return for what seemed like forever…but was in actuality only a few seconds. The little boy worried his lip as he thought about what the police captain had said. He had told him to stay 'here', but hadn't said if the 'here' meant in his office 'here' or in the building 'here'. Blair's stomach growled so he rationalized that he had meant in the building 'here' and went off in search of something to eat.  
  
The detectives in the bullpen were all occupied with their work and did not notice the small boy as he walked out of the bullpen door. After wandering around for awhile, he soon came upon a snack machine. Unfortunately, he had no money with him. As Blair contemplated this problem, Simon walked back into his office and nearly had a heart attack upon discovering that Blair was no longer there. He further began to panic when he found out that no one had seen Blair leave.  
  
Unbeknownst to the panic he was causing, Blair wandered out into the hall and asked the first person that he saw if he could please borrow 50cents. As soon as he asked, the little boy realized that he had asked the wrong person and quickly backed up. The man went to grab him and missed. Blair turned to run--the man right behind. Reaching into his pocket, Blair discovered some of his crayons. He threw them at the man, but missed his mark.  
  
However, the man slipped on crayons and crashed heavily into a wall, knocked out cold. Blair's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he took in the sight. He went to check on the man and breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered that he hadn't killed the man. Then, a shiny glint caught his eye and he realized that the change had fallen out of the man's pockets.  
  
After rationalizing that it wasn't really stealing, as he was only borrowing the money, Blair picked up two quarters and headed back to the snack machines. He ate the treat that he bought and yawned. Discovering that he was now very tired from all that excitement the little boy curled up on a chair and soon fell asleep, chocolate smeared around his mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, the whole Major Crimes Department was involved in a frantic search that only intensified when the unconscious man was discovered. Five minutes later, Rhonda discovered Blair sleeping in the chair and moved him to the couch in the office of the much relieved police captain. As Simon watched the innocent looking child sleeping he wondered if Jim had any idea what he had gotten himself into… And that was how little Blair spent his first full day in the Major Crimes office under the care of one Captain Simon Banks. 


	3. The Little Boy and the Babysitter

  
  
The Little Boy and the BabysitterCuriously enough, the police captain did not offer to baby-sit again, but instead recommended a babysitter. She had plenty of experience and had babysat his son when he was younger. And so the detective hired the babysitter to watch the little boy while he was a work.  
  
When the babysitter came, the little boy watched her from behind the detective's legs. She was an older woman with gray hair and carried a rather large purse. She bent down and smiled widely at Blair, "My! Aren't we just the cutest thing ever!" she said pinching his cheek. Blair scrunched up his nose and hid behind Jim. He hated to be talked down to.  
  
"Now Chief," Jim said pulling Blair out from behind him and lifting him into his arms, "you be good for Ms. Johnson." "I'll be back right after work," he reassured, setting Blair down and ruffling his hair.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about us," Ms. Johnson said, "we'll be just fine--won't we, sugar?" She smiled widely and pat Blair on his head. The four-year-old sent Jim a desperate plea with his eyes, but alas the detective did not see it and the door closed leaving the two alone together.  
  
"Now, what should we do first," Ms. Johnson asked setting her purse down on the chair. "Oh! I know," she said clapping her hands together;" I'll say an animal and you can tell me what sound it makes!" The little boy looked incredulously at the babysitter who was obviously delighted at this idea. He had never played this particular game before and it didn't seem very challenging and so the little boy decided add a bit more to his answers. "The cow says..." the babysitter began in a singsong voice clapping her hands. She paused, waiting for his answer, smiling widely in anticipation.  
  
"The cow makes a noise usually described as a 'moo'. Cows are used for food here in the United States, but in India they're considered sacred animals and..." the little boy answered gesturing with his hands as he excitedly told her about cows in India. The babysitter's smile faltered.  
"My! You seem to know a lot about cows," she interrupted.  
Blair stopped in midsentence and blinked up at her.  
He opened he mouth to say something when the babysitter quickly announced that it was just about time for lunch.  
  
Lunch went by without incident and buoyed by this the babysitter asked Blair what he wanted to do. The little boy asked if she would tell him a story. The babysitter was relieved at this--she knew many children's stories and felt that she told them rather well. The little boy settled beside her on the couch and she began,  
"Once upon a time in..."  
"When?" the little boy asked.  
"Once upon a time," she repeated.  
"But, when--100 years ago, a thousand...?"  
"A very long time ago," the babysitter said and began again, "Once upon a time in a land far far away there lived..."  
Only to be interrupted again: "Where?"  
"In a land far far away," the babysitter explained with a now forced smile.  
"But..." he started to say but the babysitter quickly continued on,  
"Once upon a time in a land far far away there lived a princess..."  
"A princess of what?"  
"Just a princess," the babysitter said taking a deep breath. "Once upon a time in a land far far away there lived a princess in a beautiful castle..." The little boy opened his mouth and the babysitter anticipated his question saying, "no one knew where the castle was as it was a hidden castle..." she felt quite proud of herself for thinking of that until,  
"What kind of castle was it?"  
"A big one," she answered quickly and began again, "once upon a time there lived a princess in a big castle..."  
"You forgot 'in a land far far away," the little boy pointed out.  
  
That evening, when the detective got home he was surprised by a much frazzled babysitter hurrying out the door the moment it opened. As she pushed past him she shouted "I quit!" The shocked detective quietly closed the door behind him and turned to look at the little boy who was innocently coloring on the floor. The detective sent him a questioning look and the little boy shrugged his shoulders obviously as mystified by the babysitter's reaction as he was. And that was how little Blair spent his first--and last--day in the care Ms. Johnson the babysitter.  
--  
Please take the time to review. 


	4. The Little Boy and the Ladies of the For...

Someone gave me this suggestion after the last story--and I just couldn't resist!  
Dedicated to Ines at SentinelAngst (thanks for the idea!)  
Please read and review.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapters: Tsuki no Lomelinde, Carol J., Katie, and mctsensitive. I really appreciated it--cookies for all! :)

The Little Boy and the Ladies of the Forensic DepartmentA week later, the detective still did not have a permanent babysitter for the little boy. He still could not figure out what in the world the four-year-old could have possibly done to drive Ms. Johnson off like that. And so, he reluctantly decided to take Blair to work with him as a temporary solution. When he arrived, he was quite surprised when Carolyn and the ladies from Forensics agreed to keep an eye on Blair while he was in a meeting.  
  
The little boy eyed the ladies of the Forensic Department with curiosity as the ladies of the Forensic Department eyed him.  
Cassie knelt down to his level, "What a cute little baby," she cooed ruffling his hair.  
Blair stepped back, indignant--baby? He was four-years-old! He glared at her.  
"My aren't we grumpy today," Sam said amused, seeing his glare.  
"Well, who wouldn't be living with Jim," Carolyn commented.  
Blair turned to her, shocked, "That's not very nice," he said, "I like Jim!"  
He glared at all three of them.  
They just laughed and took him to the Forensics lab with instructions that he was not to touch anything.  
  
Five minutes later, Blair was bored. He sighed loudly. Then, looking around he realized that no one had heard him so he sighed again--louder this time. Still no one turned around. The Forensic lab, the little boy decided, was a very boring place to be. The ladies of the Forensic Department didn't seem bored, though. He wondered what they were so interested in. He decided to find out.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked Sam, coming up behind her and trying to see what was on top of the counter.  
"My job," Sam said, trying to concentrate on carefully putting drops of some kind of liquid into a container.  
"Why?" Blair asked.  
"Because," Sam said, distracted.  
  
Blair sighed, and then studied the contents of the counter with curiosity. He went to pick up one of the containers and accidentally ended up spilling some of it into another container. He put his hand to his mouth in surprise and quickly backed away from it, remembering that he wasn't supposed to touch anything. But, looking around he realized that no one had noticed. The stuff on the counter, the little boy decided, wasn't very interesting anyway.  
  
He was going to go talk to Carolyn, but she got up and walked out of the room. He didn't really like her anyway, the little boy decided, she had said mean things about Jim. He stuck his tongue out at her retreating back. That left only one more person in the room to talk to. With a huge sigh, as he was in fact very bored, he reluctantly went up to Cassie to see what she was doing.  
She had some papers and stuff spread out in front of her and the little boy eyed it with curiosity.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked.  
"Trying to figure out how this all fits together,"she murmured. Then, turning to him she smiled widely, "you wouldn't understand it--it's very complicated." She patted his head. Once again, the little boy was indignant--he may be little, he thought, but he wasn't stupid. He opened his mouth to say something, when the phone rang. While Cassie went to answer it; he carefully studied the papers in front of him. He picked one up and moved it. He looked around--no one had noticed. He moved some more. When he was finished, he stepped back to look at his work. Just then, Jim walked in.  
  
"Where you good for the Forensic ladies?" Jim asked.  
"Uh huh," Blair nodded, taking his hand.  
  
After they left, Cassie sat back down to look over the papers that she had left sitting on the table. "Huh," she mumbled confused. Then with a shrug, she smiled, "I knew I would figure it out!"  
  
Just then, Sam reached for a container on the counter and poured it to her mixture.  
As the little boy and the detective entered the elevator, a small explosion sounded.  
"What do you think that was?" Jim asked in surprise.  
Blair shrugged, as puzzled as he was. And that was how little Blair spent his first and only afternoon with the ladies of the Forensic Department.  
--  
Who would you like to see little Blair interact with next? Please let me know. 


	5. The Little Boy and the Teenager

The Little Boy and the Teenager

The detective could not understand why he was having such a hard time finding a babysitter for the little boy. Every time that he thought that he found one, they quit or moved or was too busy to baby-sit again. He just did not understand it. This Friday, he had a stakeout that he could not get out of, and so Simon had 'volunteered' his son, Darrel, to babysit. After all, it was only for a few hours.

The teenager was not happy to be spending his Friday night babysitting a four-year-old. In his mind, four-year-olds were like one step above an infant. The kid would probably spend all night crying and wanting to watch annoying shows like Barney. And so, it was with a huge sigh that the teenager knocked on the detective's door.

The detective greeted the teenager at the door and introduced him to Blair. The four- year-old peered out from behind the detective's legs and eyed Darrel warily. There had been a steady stream of new people coming over to watch him--none of them had come back. He wondered why these people hadn't liked him--he was used to being around new people and usually made friends fairly quickly. He just could not understand why none of these new people that he had met had come back to visit him. With these thoughts running through his mind, the little boy watched the detective leave then turned his big blue eyes on Darrel.

The teenager eyed the little boy anxiously. He was not sure what to do now and was desperately hoping that the little boy didn't start crying.  
"So....ummm....what do you want to do?" he asked.

The little boy considered this question very carefully. He knew from past experiences that storytelling didn't usually go over very well, nor did Twenty Questions. Worrying his bottom lip, the little boy continued to think. 'Scientific experiments' really really hadn't gone over well, he thought with a frown--he hadn't known that someone could scream that loud. And Ms. Pierce had been in near tears when he had played hide-and-go-seek with her--though she really hadn't specified that he had to hide inside. Some people, the little boy thought, just didn't know how to specify.

The teenager watched the little boy as he thought. Getting tired of waiting, he asked, "Do you want to watch something on TV?"

Startled, the little boy blinked in surprise as he had been very deeply in thought. TV, he decided, would be alright. And so, he nodded.

And so the two sat on the couch. Darrel handed Blair the remote and braced himself for a brain-numbing kiddie show. "I can pick any show I want?" Blair asked, turning to him.  
"Yep, any show," Darrel answered.  
Blair slowly flipped through the channels, then stopped on the Discovery Channel where a documentary on African lions was being shown. He cautiously snuck a glance at Darrel, and when no objection to his choice was made, settled back to watch the show.  
Darrel jumped when two lions started attacking each other, and quickly looked over to see how Blair was taking it.  
"You OK over there little guy? Maybe we should change the channel," he suggested.  
"I'm alright," Blair answered, "....but we can change the channel if you want to." he added, giving Darrel the puppy dog look--obviously not liking that option.  
Darrel eyed him skeptically.  
"They're just fighting over their territory," Blair explained, pointing to the screen, "When I went to Africa the elders told us about it--but I didn't get to see it 'cause lions are dangerous and eat little boys."  
"You really went to Africa?" Darrel asked, impressed.  
"Uh, huh," Blair said nodding.  
"Cool," Darrel said with a grin.  
Blair smiled back, and bouncing in his seat and waving his arms animatedly, started to tell Darrel all about Africa.

That evening, when Jim got home, he found Blair sleeping on Darrel's lap on the couch. Hearing the door close, Blair sleepily sat up and yawned. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Jim and he ran to give him a hug.

"Thanks for watching him," Jim said as Darrel stood up.  
"No problem," Darrel said smiling.  
"Are you going to come back some time," Blair asked quietly, turning his baby blues on Darrel. "Sure thing," Darrel answered as he ruffled Blair's hair, "you're a pretty cool little dude." Blair beamed.

And that was how little Blair spent his first day with the teenager.  
------------------------------------------------

feedback is always welcome! ;)


	6. The Little Boy and the Grandfather

The Little Boy and the Grandfather

One night, the little boy was looking through the bookshelves in the loft for something to read and came across a very interesting book indeed. It was a photo album and had many pictures in it. Curious about the pictures, the little boy walked over to the detective to ask about them.

"Whatcha got there, Chief?" Jim asked seeing him approach.  
Blair crawled up on his lap, pulling the book up with him.  
"Who's in these pictures?" he asked opening it up.

The detective sighed, knowing that many questions were forthcoming. But, unable to resist the puppy-dog look the little boy was giving him, he answered pointing the people out, "that's me, my brother and my father"  
The little boy wrinkled his brow in puzzlement. "Did they die?" he asked softly.  
Jim blinked, startled, "What?"  
"Your brother and your father--did they die?" Blair looked up at him worrily.  
Jim sighed, "No, they're still alive."  
Now the little boy was really puzzled. The detective had never mentioned a brother or a father before and there were no pictures of them displayed in the house. Just then, the doorbell rang signeling the arrival of dinner and the conversation was forgotten...well, for the moment at least...

One week Later

The little boy sat on the couch drinking a juicebox and watching tv quietly. The reason that he was watching it quietly, was that it was nap time. Of course, the only one taking a nap at the moment was his babysitter. The little boy glanced over at the doorway to his room where his babysitter was inside sleeping. He had laid down in bed while she read him a story. He had decided to close his eyes for a little bit, and when he opened them, he found his babysitter fast asleep. So, he had tucked a blanket around her and had headed off to the living room.

Then, the phone rang. The little boy quickly answered it--as he didn't want to disturb his babysitter. "Hello?"  
"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number..." the voice on the other end said.  
"Who were you trying to call?"  
"James Ellison--I was sure this was the number"  
"That's the same name as Jim!" Blair said happlily.  
"You know my son?" he asked shocked.  
The little boy was quite shocked himself. Was this really the detective's dad? he wondered. Was he the man in the pictures that he had looked at?  
Finally the little boy answered, "Uh huh, Jim took me in--he's my foster dad."  
"What!" the voice gasped.  
"Are you really his dad?"  
"Yes...I..."  
"How come you don't visit him very often?" the little boy was curious about this because he had been with the detective for what seemed like a very long time now and he had never visited or called during that time.  
"Well...I...You see we...we drifted apart a bit and..."  
"Why?"  
"Well, there were circumstances and...we decided it was probably best..."  
"Why?"  
"Is Jim there?"  
"Nope, he's at work."  
"You're there alone!"  
"Of course not silly--I'm with a babysitter."  
"Why didn't she answer the phone?"  
"She's sleeeeeeeping."  
"She doesn't sound like a very good babysitter."  
"I like her alot!" the little boy was quick to defend, "...I think I wore her out a little, though" he confessed.  
"I see."  
"Are you gonna come visit?"  
"You know, I think I just might..."  
"Can I call you grandpa?"

When the detective arrived home that night, he found a very sleepy little boy and very well rested babysitter. After the babysitter left, the detective tucked the little boy into bed.  
"Guess what?" the little boy asked excitedly--though very sleeply.  
The detective knew that there was no way to guess what the little boy would say when he said 'guess what' and so he asked for the little boy to tell him instead.  
The little boy yawned and said, "Grandpa called--he's coming to visit tomorrow," then promptly fell asleep.  
Jim stared at the now sleeping boy in shock. Had his father really called?

The next day, there came a knock on the door.  
Jim was still mildy shocked to see that was indeed his father on the other side of the door.  
"Hello, dad."  
"Hello, son," his father said.  
Both were shocked when the bit of awkward silence that followed was interputed by Blair who launched himself at the older man with an enthusiastic, "Hi, grandpa!"  
After gathering Blair up into his arms, William Ellison turned to his son and said, "It seems we have alot of catching up to do."

And that was how the little boy came to meet his grandfather.


End file.
